For darkness to take over one's mind and soul
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: sequel to 'I am a nightmare.' So please read it before reading this one. With the evil king defeated the Whammy's have returned home to the orphanage. Now everything can go back to normal...right? Wrong! There is still another darkness to be defeated but who can defeat such a nightmare and how many will get hurt trying? Rated T for safety also character death. Not meant to be long!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Near's P.O.V.

I lay in my bed staring at my bedroom ceiling with my arms folded behind me to rest my head on instead of just on my pillow that's under my arms.

We have returned from our trip to take down the evil king that took place almost two days ago.

I roll over onto my side so I am facing the wall this time with one arm to rest my head on while my other hand drapes across my stomach to rest on the blanket on my bed.

'You are _NOTHING_ compared to them! _YOU _are nothing compared to _ME_!'

My voice almost seems to echo from my head into my ears. I had said those words, this is true but it truly doesn't sound like me even though it was.

'You claim to know _FEAR_!? I shall show you _TRUE TERROR_!'

It makes you wonder what happened to me during that fight.

'I… am a nightmare.'

Yes….. that's what happened…..

I close my eyes and let them become narrowed like a cat's with a slight red glow to them before I open them. "I am a nightmare." I whisper to myself.

A knock comes to the door making me blink making my eyes return to normal.

Should I answer it? Should I leave it and wait to see if they go away?

"Near? You awake?" Beyond's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" I call then I roll over to face him as he comes in then sits by me on my bed.

"How are you doing?" He asks watching my face.

I meet his eyes. "I'm alright." I assure him.

He nods softly. "That's good." He pets my hair. "You were awesome. Defeating the king like you did." He tells me making me smile softly.

"Thank you." I say a little softly. "You did really well in fighting as well."

He smiles and lets out a small chuckle. "I guess, if you count it as being trapped by a rock. Then yeah! I was pretty awesome."

I let out a small laugh closing my eyes happily.

He is good at cheering me up even when I am ok he makes sure to make me smile. Him and my other friend who is his lover are like family to me.

They are like parents to me and I am like their son.

"How's A?" I ask since I last saw him when we split up to head to our rooms.

He looked to be doing alright but I wanted to make sure.

"He was still a touch shaken up from living out his worst fear but he's going to be just fine." Beyond assures me.

I smile a little more. "That's good. You also alright?"

He nods. "Yeah. Say Near."

I blink still watching him. "What is it?"

"What exactly happened during that fight with the whole nightmare thing? What was that? Do you know?" He asks.

I glance away for a moment and my smile fades. I understand that he is worried and wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to me. "When I saw my worst fear come alive something changed deep inside of me like the dark magic cast upon me had activated something deep inside me that I has been holding back without fully realizing it. I often fight these monstrous shadows that are nightmares as I was born into the power of the darkness especially during the night is when they strike. But you know of that."

He nods. "Yeah me and A helped you a few times." He agrees. "When you didn't want to face them alone. I was a little surprised we had to be sleeping with the spell you used so we can join you, to actually do it. But it was awesome. Just like you."

I smile a little. "You two also were awesome." I tell him. "Well when I practically absorbed or defeated the dark magic cast onto me then I felt a surge of power like the darkness would bend at my will. I had to make a small sacrifice when becoming like that but defeating the evil king, protecting you and A, was worth it. I had to sacrifice a little of myself to Nightmare Near, I had to also sacrifice some of my sanity. I'm still alright even with that sacrifice. But it was the price to pay to defeat the evil king since I was trapped in my worst fear. Had I been able to avoid the spell he cast then I wouldn't have had to do what I did." I look back to him. "It's alright though. I'm still me power and all." I assure him as he listens intently.

He looks a little thoughtful for a moment. "Well if Nightmare Near starts bugging you or anything starts bugging you then let me or A know."

I nod. "I know and I will." I promise.

He kisses my forehead. "Get some rest." He makes sure I am comfortably tucked in before running his fingers through my hair once just right to make me drowsy like he found worked when I was younger to help me sleep. "Good night."

"Good night." I yawn softly after speaking and my eyes slip shut as I drift off to sleep. I hear his footsteps walk away and pause to turn off the lights in my room then leaves closing the door behind himself before I fall asleep.

My dreams take me to a familiar land since I used the spell only to get the other two in so I don't have to use it for myself. My dream is where I fight the darkness and though I still get my rest as I fight the darkness it isn't always easy to defeat them but as long as I don't die then I will be fine when I awaken.

I look around the dim rocky grey barren land that is nicely, but still dim, lit by the moon in the sky that still is surrounded by the softly twinkling stars. I look for darkness shadows that I know I'm here to fight. I wait for them to make themselves known.

When I defeat the darkness shadows those that are dreaming them wake up as the nightmare they have fallen into vanishes due to me defeating what is causing it in the dream land of the night.

I know this as when the darkness comes I get glimpses of the person dreaming of the darkness as well as the nightmare it is coming from. I catch a glimpse of the person waking once I defeat the darkness shadows.

Also to know your powers is essential but Nightmare Near is something I have kept away because of the small sacrifice I have to make so without knowing it I had fully held Nightmare Near back until he came out against the evil king.

So Nightmare Near's power is something that feels familiar so much so I can easily use the powers as well as easily transform, though I try to keep it to just my eyes but using Nightmare Near comes with the small sacrifice thus only transforming my eyes is ok as long as I don't have it for too long, now that he has come out once; but at the same time it's all so new.

I close my eyes and sense that the darkness if approaching as people start dreaming either having good dreams, nightmares or no dreams at all but the darkness only comes from nightmares. I open my eyes and I can see the darkness running towards me from all around. I smile. "Show time." I tense ready to jump into the fight that's about to hit me. I never asked to be the one to do all this but it is something I was born into so I know it is my duty to do this.

The darkness and I are battling in no time but of course I am winning.

The evil king has nothing compared to what I am fighting well he had a little more mind to perform somewhat better strategies but I could have easily beaten him had he not caught me with that spell of his. He still was no match even with that in the end though.

I cannot die here and I refuse to, I will never die here!

Dying here is out of the question.

I send magical blasts at the darkness and I do a little of actual fighting. I concentrate while fighting and I summon the sword that the evil king took and I use it against the darkness knowing I'll only be able to use it here as well as it takes magic energy to keep it here so I need to be careful on how long I use it.

After a little fighting….

Most of the darkness is gone so I allow the sword to vanish and I spin around to face the darkness that has approached me from behind.

The darkness standing there and the one dreaming it….. I should have known this was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I am facing a replica of Nightmare Near but has a bloody knife in hand and is obviously weaker than I am since it's only a darkness from a nightmare.

A is still shaken from seeing his worst fear and I am sure he's seen Nightmare Near inside me before as he is good at seeing things deep inside someone he cares for and loves even as family.

I growl. "Leave A alone!"

A and BB are like parents to me and I am like their son.

I will destroy this darkness! I jump towards the darkness that is in a form replicating Nightmare Near and I create a scythe made out of magic. I swing it at him and right before it hits I speak. "Die!"

The darkness in the form of a replica of Nightmare Near is about to attack me once I get closer.

Then the made out of magic scythe hits and the darkness is destroyed allowing me to catch a glimpse of A waking then being comforted by his lover BB.

I smile and look for anymore darkness, panting a little from all the fighting.

No darkness remains and I sit down knowing I'll be fine when I wake but I feel a little tired from having to fight them here.

I close my eyes and I let myself fully relax making the magic made scythe vanish. I await to be woken and I start to feel my body shifting on its own till I feel myself lying on mu bed. I open my eyes to my room in the real world and I am rested as if it was a regular night of sleep. I sit up and I wonder if most of the others have shrugged Nightmare Near off as a dream or if they still know that Nightmare Near exists. I guess I'll find out today by their reactions to me. I get up and change into a new pair of clothes. I take a deep breath then I leave my room and I head for breakfast.

There isn't many out at this time since it is still early but I make sure to watch them as secretly as I can as I walk past them to see if they remember Nightmare Near exists.

Only one person actually mentions what happened with the evil king but the rest just go on with their daily lives.

I suppose it's possible they don't care about whether Nightmare Near actually exists or not since that's what it took to defeat the evil king so they just put it behind themselves. I get my breakfast, sit down at one of the currently many empty tables and I begin eating some breakfast.

A few minutes late Mello comes in, as I can see out of the corner of my eye, but I don't look to him since there is no point.

He probably glances to me a few times that may look like glares but I can feel him analyzing me through those fake glares. He is doing this longer than before and I am sure he is looking for signs of Nightmare Near since he would be the last person I would expect to just push away such an event.

I just continue on like normal and I begin to wonder if maybe almost all of the orphanage just pushed away the thought of Nightmare Near since it may seem over and done with.

Mello walks by me with nothing more than a chocolate bar in hand but he pauses for a second behind me before continuing.

I finish my breakfast, put away the dishes where they are supposed to go then I leave the cafeteria. I glance back after I leave then I turn away and I reach into my pockets finding a slip of paper in my right pocket. I know it's from Mello since he didn't look to me when he paused so it was obvious to me he had slipped something into one of my pockets. I head to my room, no point in letting anyone else see what's written on there just in case because it doesn't concern them if Mello slipped it to me. I take it out of my pocket and unfold it to read it. I scan what is written there.

Forest behind Whammy's at one thirty.

You have some questions to answer.

M.

I know that he means questions about what happened with the evil king….. but I can't just go and tell him so I throw the paper onto my desk. I can't go to meet him there and if he learns more about Nightmare Near who knows what'll happen since he is my rival…. Plus what if he tries to bring Nightmare Near out? I can't take that risk. I go about to reading some books in my room for a bit to get my mind off of things.

Time flies by me as I lay on my side on my bed reading and I don't even notice until there is knocking on my door only for Mello to come in.

I put my book down and I look to the digital clock on my nightstand.

The time is two.

"Near." Mello says with a hint of a growl in his voice.

I turn back to him and I begin twirling some of my hair with the hand that isn't attached to my elbow propping me up at the moment. "Yes Mello?" I question knowing what he's here for since I skipped on going to the forest to meet him.

His eyes narrow and he takes a step forward towards me. "Why didn't you come to meet me when I told you to?" He demands. "Are you trying to avoid this?"

"I believe Mello should already know the answer to that question by now." I say putting the book onto the nightstand not really sitting up yet.

"Why? Because you just want to feel power over me by keeping this all in the dark while you prance away with all that knowledge?!" He hisses and I sometimes wonder where he comes up with such things.

I turn back to him. "Mello doesn't understand what he is getting himself into." I tell him.

Then I am tackled by the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

I look up at Mello who is pinning me down on the bed probably to make sure I don't try to run away from this.

Mello is glaring down at me. "Near." He begins. "You know what it is I want you to tell me about so explain yourself." He demands in a very demanding voice.

I do not feel threatened by him like others do because unlike them I have analyzed him thus coming to know him better especially with what he covers up with things like anger. "I cannot do that Mello. It is not something for Mello to be sticking his nose into."

He growls and tightens his grip on my shoulders. "Near! Tell me! What the hell was that whole Nightmare thing!" His eyes don't break gaze from mine the whole time.

"That is something that Mello should not concern himself with." I respond.

Mello snarls and raises a fist to strike but even then I stay calm.

"You can hit me if you want." I say switching out of the third person speech, whatever I can choose how I want to talk and when I want to talk that way. "But it won't help you receive any answers."

He glares then sighs lowering his fist after making it a tighter fist only to loosen it as he puts it down. "I want you to do it?"

"Do what?" I ask. "Hit Mello?" I frown. "That is not on my list of things to do, I do believe Mello should have known this. So I won't."

He laughs a little then gets serious again. "No. I want you to transform into that Nightmare form." He says clarifying.

"No." I say simply. "I will not."

"Why?" He demands in turn. "Because it is dark? Evil?" He brings his hand, that he raised to make a fist, back down to grip my shoulder. "Well news flash for you. That Nightmare form is a part of you and can you guess what that makes you?" He smirks.

I listen silently letting him speak.

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "It makes you evil as well. Don't forget, it was you who killed the evil king." He reminds me.

"Is Mello done venting his frustrating because if so I would appreciate Mello letting me go." I tell him but I cannot deny it…. Nightmare Near is a part of me and… it makes me in a sense evil as well….

He raises his head quickly and glares at me as our eyes lock. "Near. Just do it."

"Mello do not try to force someone else into something they will not do." I tell him plain and simply.

"Are you saying you can't control it when you transform?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I am not saying anything on the matter." I respond.

He clenches his teeth in frustration. "Do it!"

"I said no!" I say unconsciously blinking my eyes once as I say this.

He no longer looks frustrated and it has turned to analyzing mixed with interest.

I blink and realize that my eyes must have changed.

No! No! This can't be happening! If my eyes are transforming without me doing it myself then that means Nightmare Near must be becoming a little more out of control! And that isn't good at all!

I can feel the tug inside of myself to become Nightmare Near but I fight it as I close my eyes a few seconds before opening them half way after making sure they are back to normal. I push Mello away and he lets me no longer pinning me making his arms drop to his sides so we are now sitting there in silence. I cannot meet his gaze as I just stare to the edge of the bed as well as the floor while I stay silent.

"Near..." Mello reaches towards me.

I scoot away from his hand still not looking to him. "Mello please just leave me alone right now." I say a little softly.

He pauses for a moment. "Near. Why are you trying to hide your Nightmare form from me?"

I glance to him for a second before I look away again. "Because I don't want anyone to get hurt. Now please leave." I tell him knowing he'll pester me for answers if I don't give him something.

"But how are you sure that your Nightmare form would ever hurt an innocent?" He pushes for more information.

The tug to become Nightmare Near is back but I just fight it.

"Mello just leave. Now." I tell him slightly demanding. I cannot allow Nightmare Near to hurt or kill anyone.

"Answer me Near." He demands.

I tackle him as I feel a shift within me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

I slam him down against the bed and I am now pinning him against the bed like the tables have turned. I feel a little of myself slip away as I realize that I have become Nightmare Near. I can't make myself move when and where I want to right now!

Nightmare Near has taken over enough that I need to fight for control at the moment.

"You do not understand!" I hear myself growl as I glare down at Mello.

Mello's eyes are watching me as Nightmare Near and he is taking in everything.

I feel myself smirk as I continue to stare down at Mello. "Such a pitiful soul." I chuckle.

Mello's eyes narrow and though he starts to struggle I manage to keep him down.

But when I say "I" I really mean Nightmare Near.

I move my hands to his neck and grip it watching as he stops struggling. I laugh at this. "Oh such a pitiful soul that could never truly understand." I press cutting off his air making him struggle again as he claws at my arms.

No! No this can't be happening! No I can't be trying to kill Mello!

Nightmare Near or not I must stop myself!

I fight for control as Nightmare Near continues to strangle Mello. I push Nightmare Near down trying to get him far enough away that I regain control before it's too late.

Mello is staring into my eyes and I swear I can see Nightmare Near's evil smirk reflecting in his eyes.

I fight harder and I get what I want. I swiftly let go of Mello moving off of him and the bed in a swift motion. I change back to my normal self as I move and I refuse to face Mello as I stand away from him.

"Near." He speaks a little softly and I can hear the bed creak softly as he shifts to sit up.

"Leave." I tell him still not looking at him.

He gets up, I can hear him, and starts moving towards me. "Near."

"Get out of here!" I quickly bring my arms up to grip the opposite arm almost like what someone who is feeling cold would do.

He continues approaching and I continue to refuse to look at him. "Near you-"

I don't let him finish that sentence of whatever he was going to say about me. "Just get out of here!" I stare down at the floor at a slight angle as I make sure that Nightmare Near won't come back out even though I can feel him just under my skin like the real me is a disguise hiding the true nightmare.

"Near if you'd just-" He starts getting a little frustrated as the growl in his voice is enough evidence of it.

"Mello. Leave now or I will." I tell him.

"Near! Just shut up for once and let me speak!" He snarls.

No… If I do it might be too late and Nightmare Near will come back to kill you.

I quickly move towards the door to leave and I hear Mello chasing after me. I don't stop even when he calls my name as I open the door dashing down the hall just trying to find a spot where I'll be alone.

Nightmare Near is still there and I need to be away from people so no one gets hurt by him.

I know I'm evil because Nightmare Near is a part of me but I can't help it… it's almost like a possession it now seems. I don't want to be Nightmare Near or have it as any part of me! I run outside and disappear into the trees.

Mello goes after me but I manage to lose him and breathing quietly while hiding behind a tree he ends up walking right past me.

I sigh in relief when he's a good distance away. I move in the opposite direction that is not heading towards Whammy's. I can't let anyone else get hurt…. I almost killed Mello when I became Nightmare Near…. Who knows what else could happen if Nightmare Near takes over me again! I'm scared and I feel alone right now but it's best to be alone at the moment because of the situation. I figure when Nightmare Near settles down some more I'll then go talk to A and BB hopefully they'll have some ideas to help.

But right now I need to make Nightmare Near settle down enough that I remain as my real self.

Nightmare Near is starting to get out of control and ….. I really don't know what to do to stop it!

'Come on. It's show time.' Evil laughter…

No….. No! This can't be happening!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Nightmare Near is talking to me and laughing in my head like he's a whole other being inside of me!

I fall to my knees and clutch my head. "No." I say softly. "Go away!" I say a little louder disregarding that Mello is probably still looking for me. I grip my hair and I think I hear a distant call of my name from what sounds like Mello's voice but I can't be sure.

'Be a good little boy and just go to sleep.' Nightmare Near purrs in my head while obviously trying to hold back insane laughter.

"No!" I start to shake. "No! Just go away!" I say louder. I lower my head till my chin almost touches my chest as my voice starts to almost break out into sobbing as I see that Nightmare Near plans on taking over killing any who get in his way.

"Near!" Mello's voice almost seems to wrap around me like his arms do as he brings me closer to him.

I try to push him away. "No! Let me go!"

"No." He growls. "Stop struggling."

"Get out of here!" I try to tell him as Nightmare Near is still trying to get out to start his truly evil plan.

"No!" He won't let me go.

"GO!" I shout at him as a final warning.

"Near if you fucking think you are going to avoid this then you might as well drive off to hell." He snarls keeping his grip on me.

Nightmare Near is too powerful to hold back for much longer and he finally breaks free.

Mello should have ran!

Ran…. Away from me! Far away!

I lower my head and stop struggling as I feel the shift in me causing me to become Nightmare Near. "It's too late now." I hear myself say as a smirk comes to play on my lips.

"Near you listen here." Mello starts but a cloud passes over the sun for a moment taking us into dimmer lightning long enough for Nightmare Near to fully transform so when the sun is shining again Nightmare Near is the one in Mello's arms.

I can do nothing as I watch everything my body does being no longer in control. I watch as I raise my head to look into Mello's eyes who takes a moment to realize I am no longer normal Near. "You are quite dumb at times such as this aren't you?" I chuckle.

"How dare you." Mello growls pissed about that comment. "I should end you here myself."

"Oh wouldn't that just be lovely to you?" I purr leaning a little closer as our eyes never leave each other's as this goes on. "But too bad you didn't run when you should have." I use my magic and slam Mello against a nearby tree pinning him there with magic. "My my what should I do with someone like you?" I laugh as he struggles uselessly. I approach closer and he gives me a death glare.

"Get me off of here now or I'll kill you." He growls in warning.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "And just how do you plan on doing that? You cannot escape remember?" I tilt my head coly at him.

He snarls and tries to escape again but it's no use.

I move closer and I reach up towards his neck….. when…..

"Mello?" Rodger's voice can be heard calling for him.

I whip my head to the direction of his voice. "Damn that codger." I growl and I use my magic to vanish in the shadows and let go of Mello.

Rodger comes over and finds Mello. "Ah Mello I was hoping you could help me with something."

Mello gets up from the ground and looks around. "Not now Rodger I gotta find someone." He says.

"Yes and that someone is Matt." Rodger says and grabs Mello's arm taking him back to the orphanage.

I make my eyes visible in the darkness then my smirk so Mello can see as he is taken away. "This is the end of the line Near. You played your last act, it's my world now." I say as Nightmare Near is speaking to the real me.

The real me wants to make Nightmare Near regret those words, He will not win! The real me will fight until the end!

I use the shadows to my advantage and I head to the kitchen. I look to the kitchen staff and I sneak around them staying in the shadows. I spot the rack of knives. I smirk evilly and I approach it. I hear some footsteps heading towards me and I stay low until they walk by. I then keep moving and now that I am right at the underside of the counter that holds the knife rack. I glance around then smirk when seeing no one looking in my direction. I move quickly and snatch a good sharp knife so it almost just seems like a shadow swooping past the knife rack only to have a knife go missing. I hide the knife by holding the handle with the blade in my sleeve. I sneak out of the kitchen and I head up to my room.

Glancing back as I come up to my rooms closed door I can't help but chuckle. "What numbskulls." I laugh then I reach for the door handle gripping it as I turn it opening my door stepping inside.

Unexpectedly Beyond is in there and as he hears the door open with me stepping inside he turns from looking out the window to look to me. "Ah Near listen I was…" He trails off as he looks to me. His eyes widen a little as he realizes just who I am. "Nightmare Near." He says in a tone that almost sounds breathless.

I smirk and shut the door kicking it closed behind me. "That is me." I say with a small tilt to my head probably looking a little more evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Beyond tenses. "Let Near be." He says.

"Oh you know very well I can't just do that." I say with a smirk at him.

The real me wants to yell at Beyond to run but I am stuck right now as Nightmare Near is powerfully holding the real me back….. just how powerful is Nightmare Near really?

I start approaching Beyond but he meets me half way and we stand there looking at each other for a few moments.

Beyond trying to figure out how to get Nightmare Near to release his hold on me and I am just watching him with a smirk.

I make the first move by moving forward sliding out the knife to attack.

B notices this and moves out of the way just in time to dodge.

I turn and try slashing him again only for him to dodge again. I spin to face him feeling a little frustrated.

The real me is smirking and mentally saying 'Ha! You should've known better than to think B would be at all easy to take down. He'll take you down before you know it!'

Beyond takes a step forward then quickly moves forward towards me.

I tense with a smirk getting ready to sink the knife into him when he gets close enough. I try to stab him but he skillfully dodges to the side then he grabs my arm forcing it behind my back. I gasp then growl as he holds me to keep me from continuing to attack.

"Release Near." B demands.

I growl and struggle. "Never!"

B growls. "Now!"

I continue to struggle. "I said No!" I almost pout like a kid who doesn't want to listen.

"Do as I say." B tells me.

"Never." I push back trying to make him stumble hopefully to loosen his grip on me. "You do not control me!"

He stands firm and I feel quite frustrated but my real self is smirking at this as I knew it would happen. "I'm not letting go until you listen to me." He says.

I use my magic knocking him backwards.

He lets go as he is flung into the floor.

I spin and pounce on him. I stab him and his eyes widen as he stares into the eyes of evil…. The eyes of Nightmare Near.

The real me is crying out and trying to stop this as tears fall from my eyes but I can only watch in horror as one of the ones I care for most is killed.

Beyond keeps his gaze locked with mine. "Near…" He says weakly. "Do not blame…. Yourself…." He says as his last breath now his body now lays there on the floor and it is starting to get dark.

The real me is crying in sorrow and I try to be strong for B as I try taking control to stop anyone else from getting hurt but I can't…. Nightmare Near is too strong!

I get up off of B's body and I move towards a window to glance out to the usual Whammy's soccer game going on as usual. "Soon this world will be mine." I laugh insanely.

After a little of watching the soccer game going on I turn my attention to the knife in my hand.

"Hmmmm. No. This just won't do." I say with a hum. I bring my other hand over it and I use magic to change it to a familiar weapon from the fight against the evil king.

It is now a scythe with a regular scythe appearance with a nice length straight darkly colored handle.

The scythes blade is sliver reflecting some of the light as it hits it causing a glare on part of the scythe. It also has a smaller blade on the opposite side of the top part of the handle that the main blade is on.

I smirk. "That's more like it." I lower it so the blade is facing the ground keeping it in front of me for now.

It's almost fully dark and the room is now only lit by the moonlight shining a dim lighting into the room.

I almost want to laugh again as the dim light surrounds me.

There is a knock on my door but I don't even look to the door.

"Near?" A's voice comes from the other side.

The real me pleads for A to leave quickly before Nightmare Near hurts him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

The small creak of the door is heard as it is opened.

There is no extra light reflected in the window telling me that the hallway is dark right now.

"Near?" A speaks again as he comes into the room. His black runners making soft thuds as he walks and it is mixed with the soft sounds of his slightly baggy jeans slightly rubbing together like anyone else wearing pants as he walks. "There you are."

The real me is screaming for A to run but it's obvious he can't hear me as he continues to move towards me.

Nightmare Near must look like normal me in the dim lighting.

His footsteps stop and I know his feet have come into contact with B's body especially with the gasp of horror. "NO! BEYOND!" He cries as there is the sounds of him falling to his knees. "Near! Beyond is dead!" His broken voice reaches my ears.

The real me can feel the tears streaking down my face but Nightmare is not caring that he killed B.

"Near?" A's broken voice sounds a little scared and I can feel his gaze on me.

I close my eyes then I turn till I am standing so my side is facing him then I open my eyes.

"No…." A gets to his feet and his tear filled eyes widen.

I turn to face him fully as he takes a few steps back.

"Near…. Please…" His eyes can't leave mine as he pleads with me.

I move a little closer and I stop a little in front of him at first moving my head to look a little closely at him. I move back to stand ready to attack gripping the handle of a scythe raising it above my head ready to strike downwards at A.

"It doesn't need to be like this." A begs me as more tears fall from his sea-blue eyes. "NEAR!" He cries out my name as I start to bring the scythe down towards him.

The real me is screaming now. 'NOOOO!'

I am suddenly stopped as A has managed to grip the scythe on a spot on the handle by the blade.

He is a lot stronger than anyone I have ever met despite his slim frame he is powerful. "Near. Please don't let Nightmare Near win!" He pleads.

'I wish I could.' The real me says as a tear falls down my cheek. 'But he is just way too powerful. I am so sorry Always.' The real me knows that no one can hear me but it doesn't stop me from hoping that they can.

A throws me back causing me to stumble back long enough for him to bring out the ruby jewel heart charm on the necklace he is wearing from under his navy blue pull over hoodie. "Near remember this? It's something that the three of us each put a little love into!"

That's right…. We all made that making sure to poor some of our hearts into it and it was actually a birthday present to A since we made it on his birthday.

BB even kept A's light brown hair, that goes down to just an inch below his ears, from getting caught on the chain as the real me helped put it on him.

The real me brings my hands to where my heart is as I remember that.

But Nightmare Near isn't the real me.

"HA!" I laugh. "That is nothing special it is just a necklace! How pitiful!"

The real me glares at the darkness I am floating in. 'How dare you! That is more special than you can ever imagine. It is especially special to A!' I yell at Nightmare Near but the real me is ignored.

I let go of the scythe to move it so the blade is seen by A with the main blade pointing down.

"You could never understand how important this is Nightmare Near." A says.

"That is nothing more than a little stupid charm!" I smirk. "This kill is going to be a lot easier than I thought it would." I start moving towards A.

A looks pleading at me. "Please just let Near go. Don't make me do this."

"You are too late!" I raise the scythe to strike downwards at A.

"I will free you Near!" A says tensing and keeping his fist around the charm.

The charm glows a little softly but I can't really see it except for a glimpse when A's fingers shift a small bit.

The real me hopes that at least A can see me. 'Please. Do it. Don't let Nightmare Near do any more harm. I promise I'll visit you in your dreams. Just protect everyone else. Nightmare Near is too strong!' I plead to him with higher hopes he'll hear me since he is good at seeing things deep inside someone he cares for and loves even as family.

His sadness in his eyes tells me he's heard me. "Please forgive me Near." He says. "This isn't meant for you." He starts getting ready to use the power in the jewel heart since he is connected to it then it allows him to tap into the jewels power from us putting some of our hearts into it.

I charge towards him and I am about to slash at him with the scythe when he unleashes some magic at me.

His power is more powerful than Nightmare Near since the magic of light such as love beats the magic of darkness such as evil.

"NOOO!" I cry as the power envelops me till I am sealed away into the stars becoming a new constellation.

The real me smiles. 'Thank you Always. I will keep my promise to you.'

I can now only visit dreams, do what I normally do though it probably won't be mandatory since I am Nightmare Near when I was sealed away into the stars and watch the world from my place that is now among the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

No one's P.O.V.

A became depressed, his eyes usually now are the depression color of pale blue since his eyes change when he becomes depressed for some reason, after the whole incident. He had to explain what happened and the scythe that happened to not have followed Nightmare Near into the stars remains at the orphanage as a monument with a gold plate under it with the story of what had happened.

Near kept his promise and visited A's dreams so the two can still stay connected even bringing in B's spirit when he can.

A often stays up to look at the stars before going to bed and he often visits B's grave as well as the scythe left behind by Nightmare Near. He has stayed in the orphanage but due to his condition, and the fact he didn't want it in the first place, he became known as unable to be L's successor but with no place else to go he remains at the orphanage. He almost seems like a ghost at Whammy's now as he even often skips classes and keeps to himself. He is sometimes heard talking to himself saying things like how he wishes he could still have those he cares for most at his side alive and that the ruby heart jewel charm on his necklace makes him feel as if a part of BB as well as the real Near is still with him.

Some wonder if that charm is what keeps A alive….. if you can call living almost like a ghost living at all…

Mello is seen to succeed L but not even he will ever forget his encounter with Nightmare Near.

The world seemed to continue on as normal and L took up the Kira case but now he has begun working with Light at his side after the boy gives up being Kira when he falls in love with L.

Higuchi and Misa were arrested for being Kira and thanks to Light being crafty he got Misa to make Rem swear to not hurt anyone if Misa is caught.

So Rem, being loyal to Misa, cannot hurt anyone now that Misa is caught but she stays by Misa's side as she is now in jail but Rem hopes that maybe one day Misa can escape so she can live hopefully a new better life then if that happens Rem plans on trying to stop Misa's death to allow her to live at least a little longer…. But the odds of that happening are slim.

The end!


End file.
